1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording of audio in an image sensing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for reliably recording audio that is to be recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional image sensing apparatus records audio from the rear of the apparatus, shooting is not performed with an awareness of the position of the shooter. Consequently, audio such as the voice of the shooter combines with rearward audio that is to be recorded. The result is that the audio desired cannot be recorded well (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-232988).
With an image sensing apparatus that is capable of shooting while capturing audio from the front and audio from the rear simultaneously, the audio from the rear has a major influence depending upon the position of the shooter. Further, the voice of the shooter at the rear of apparatus is readily picked up and is likely to have a significant influence on the audio desired to be captured.
In order to minimize the influence of the shooter, it is necessary to enable the recording of rearward audio with improved realism by changing the directivity of a rear microphone depending upon the position of the shooter, reducing the influence of the voice of the shooter and make possible the gathering of audio originally desired to be captured.